Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime
''Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime ''is a 2015 open-world action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released January 6, 2015 for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 consoles, and May 19, 2015 on Microsoft Windows (PC) and Mac. The game is set within a brand new location, Summerfield City. The single player story focuses on duo cousins Mark and Jack Smith escaping prison, trying to track down the guy who killed Mark's dad. Plot Mark Smith and his cousin Jack Smith are small-time criminals and recently broke out of prison. Mark's uncle Rupert Smith has killed Mark's dad just so he can take over Smith Crime Family, and leaves him left for dead in the island of Flintwood. Unfortunately, the cousin duo are living in a bad part of town, and has to begin another life of crime to live, like Vice City, Las Venturas, or even Carcer City, but they need a large amount of money to get out of here. Mark is working for various people in order to find out where Rupert is at, and will settle for revenge and avenge his father's death. Gameplay The game is set in the HD Universe in the year 2010, one year after the events of GTA Chinatown Wars. The game takes place in the city of Summerfield City. The map is at least three times larger than Bully, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Red Dead Redemption. There are three islands in the game: Flintwood, Flamingo Bay, and New Port City. Flintwood is the only island that does not need to be unlocked, as it is the first island Mark explores in the game. Combat is upgraded than previous GTA titles, and this time you can slap other NPCs or even break their neck. Instead of killing pedestrians to earn money, you can simply steal their wallets by holding the "attack/fire" button. Doing this in front of a police officer may result into a one star wanted level. Some gameplay from previous games has made a return. Weapons such as the Chainsaw, Flamethrower, Katana, and more can be obtained. Side-missions such as Drug Dealing, Paramedic, Taxi Driver, Firefighter make a comeback. Vehicles like the infamous Rhino tank, Stinger, and many more make a return too. Features Weather Weather has been improved than previous Grand Theft Auto titles. This time, it is more dangerous. When it is raining in-game, it is somewhat likely you will get struck by lightning. Being struck by it seven times will unlock the achievement/trophy, "Human Lightning Rod". Snow has also been added to the game, but threatening. If you stay in the snow for too long, the protagonist will start to get cold, which will make the controller vibrate (on console versions). If you don't get inside a building anytime soon, you'll get wasted for frostbite. A sandstorm will damage the player's health by 1% due to sand getting in the protagonist's eyes. Once caught in a tornado or waterspout, Mark will get lifted up, and die. If in a hurricane, Mark may get wasted from drowning. Extremely sunny weather can be menacing, too. That is because at rare points, Mark's health will decrease from 3% due to dehydrating. Building interiors So far, almost every building in the game is accessible, unlike other GTA titles. Most of the buildings are tattoo parlours, barber shops, grocery stores, gas stations, restaurants, cafes and bars. Safehouses There are at least 21 safehouses to purchase; some are unlocked after certain missions however. Similar to Saints Row 2, you can customize your apartment and buy furniture for it. Doors and windows Doors are now way interactive in Life of Crime. The protagonist can now lock doors, and especially kick them down. Locking is pretty useful during situations, such as when you have a low wanted level. At high ones, the SWAT, FIB or military will kick it down hard. It is recommended you lock the entrance to your safehouse, as homeless NPCs can go inside there and steal either your furniture, weapons, or drugs. Not only are doors are interactive, but windows are, too. You can open them and the player can view outside. You can also smash them into pieces. Wet floors In some places in the game, like inside an office building, there will be a wet floor sign, followed by a water puddle. Slipping on it will damage your health by 2%. The same happens after it has rained. Showering You can now take showers in your safehouse at any time. It is useful for replenishing your health, or wiping blood off of you after a gun fight. Riding the bus Similar to taxi rides from Grand Theft Auto IV, you can ride a bus and pay a fee once you reach your destination. However, instead of hailing a bus, you must wait at a bus stop Rampages Rampages from the 3D Universe and Chinatown Wars return, and they are required for 100% completion. There are about 30 rampages in the game and represented by a green skull icon. Just like GTA Chinatown Wars, there will be two henchman that can help you on the rampage. Plus there are bronze, silver, and gold medals. If you want a 100% completion, you must get a bronze in all 30 rampages. Tagging Tags (or graffiti tags '''or '''spray painting) is a returning feature that made its debut in GTA San Andreas, and is re-appearing in GTA Life of Crime. It is a type of collectible item, and there are 100 scattered around Summerfield City, which is required for 100% completion. The reward for finishing the work will deliver the weapons Molotov Cocktails, Desert Eagle, AK-47, Flamethrower, MP5, Minigun and Pool Cue will be delivered to your safehouse kitchen. Returning features Some features from previous Grand Theft Auto games have returned. This includes: *Dual-weapon wielding *Buy weapons from AmmuNation.net *Do a stealth kill with the knife *Buy ringtones and themes for your cell phone *Use the police computer and database *Drug dealing *Snipe seagulls *Destroy all 100 security cameras (gets a step closer to 100%) *Swim underwater *Get a haircut and buy some tattoos *Buy and sell properties *You can get your weapons back for $2000 after you get busted *Gang tags Side Missions *Paramedic (unlocks infinite sprint) *Fire Fighter (unlocks fireproof Mark) *Vilginate (unlocks upgraded body armor) *Drug Dealing *Random Encounters *Taxi Driver (unlocks bulletproof taxis Mark enters) *Noodle Run (unlocks regenerating health) *Stash Dash (destroy a Burrito before it reaches its destination; the limit is 2 minutes. Also a Sprunk Burrito is delivered to your safehouse) *Flight School *Driving School *Bike School *Boat School *Burglary (unlocks $50,000) *Heists *Base Jumps (unlocks a parachute at the top of your first safehouse) *Air Rescue *Ammu-Nation Shooting Range (unlocks a discount at AmmuNation) *Club Management *Gambling *Drug Wars *Fire Copter (unlocks fireproof vehicles Mark enters) *Gang Wars *Pizza Boy (unlocks discounts at Well Stacked Pizza Co. and the Pizzaboy motorbike is delivered to your safehouse) *Rampages (unlocks upgraded health and shooting, plus $100,000) *Robberies *Sea Races (unlocks upgraded lung capacity) *Races *Bike Races *Warehouse Raiding Random characters Random characters (also known as Random encounters, Strangers and Freaks or Strangers) are a type of side-missions, and are required for a 100% completion. There are about 13 scattered around the city. Reception The game itself was met with generally positive reviews from critics. It received 8s, 9s or 10s from most game review sites, but Jack Thompson denied this. He gave it a 0/0 and expressed his hatred towards it instead, but nobody listened to him. Instead, he tried to destroy Take-Two with TNT explosives, and refused to put the game on shelves, but failed to do so. Category:Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:HD Universe